Tales of the Abyss : High School
by CometCloud
Summary: [Tales of the Abyss] AU. Luke Fabre is a juvenile delinquent who has caused a lot of trouble for his high school, so the faculty decides to have Student Council president Tear Grants keep an eye on him.
1. Prologue

**Tales of the Abyss: High School Chronicles**

A.N.: A little fanfic about the Tales of the Abyss characters, if they were residing in our world living normal lives as high school students. But things won't be as normal as reality once you get to later chappies. Read on to find out.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"Mr. Fabre!" came the resonating yell of Dist, the Arts teacher within the faculty room. All the teachers, already used to his constant yelling, have brought out their earplugs even before the ear-splitting screech. The young student before him didn't bother to cover his ears though. Instead, he just continued to scratch his head, occasionally glancing at his Rolex.

"How many times must I remind you, Mr. Fabre," Dist hissed through his teeth, "How many timesmust I remind you to NEVER TURN THE CAFETERIA INTO A BATTLE FIELD?"

"Approximately 292 times as of this month, sir." the young boy said, posing like a military soldier as he tried to hold back his chuckles.

"Stop mocking me, you nutcase!" the teacher yelled back. "You've caused trouble for this school the first day you set foot on campus!"

"Yes," agreed one of the teachers in the room, approaching. Fixing his glasses, he continued, "In fact, he has broken almost all of the minor and major offenses of this institution."

"Don't sound so pleased, Jade!" yelled Dist.

"Oh?" Jade Curtiss, the Physics teacher asked with a soft chuckle. "Do I really sound pleased about young Luke's behavior?"

"Hey," Luke Fabre said suddenly, placing another glance at his Rolex. "Classes are about to start and-"

"You are not leaving this room until you are given proper punishment!" yelled Dist. "Really! Making such a mess of the cafeteria during Tomato Week!"

"I've just noticed," Jade said, contemplating, "That he'll never change his ways unless someone actually keeps a close eye and looks after him."

"Are you implying that we should have someone baby-sit him?" Dist asked.

"Whoa!" Luke yelled, looking a bit angry. "I won't have that!"

"Yes, well. Your attitude's getting a little bit out of hand, Luke," laughed Jade. "And your best friend isn't really much of a help to you either."

"Guy has nothing to do with this!" Luke replied.

"Of course he doesn't," Dist sighed. "I don't see Mr. Cecil getting into that much trouble, do you?"

Luke looked away with a frown. _Of course he doesn't_, he said to himself, _I'm the one who always covers up for him_.

His line of thinking was cut when a soft knock came from the door. He turned to look as the door slowly slid open. His emerald eyes widened at the sight of a girl entering the room, gracefully carrying with her a pile of papers. She tried to place some of her hair behind her hair, but they seemed to go back to her face, hanging in front of her right eye. Luke stared, as she carried herself with utmost care towards Jade.

"These are the test papers of class 1-A, Mr. Curtiss," she said to Jade, handing to him the papers.

"Thank you, Mestearika," he replied. "You're always a help to an old man such as myself.

"Please, sir," the girl replied with a smile, "30 years is still young."

Jade laughed. "Thank you. That's quite a compliment." Jade then stopped as if something just came over him. He shifted his look towards Luke, who blinked back looking confused. Grinning rather mischieviously, he turned back to the girl and said, "My dear Ms. Grants, I have a big favor to ask of you."

* * *

A.N.: And the prologue ends here. I'll be uploading the REAL first chapter in, let's say, 24 hours? . Peach out! Please R & R!!! 


	2. My Babysitter's Weakness

**Tales of the Abyss : HS Chronicles**

_AN: So sorry if I took so long! I've been REALLY busy with my site, Abyssal Chronicles! We have finally affiliated with Tales of All, Tales Otaku, and Tales Universe! We're very proud of this! Anyway, this is the real chappie one, so read on._

_AN2: The pairings in this fic are : LukexTear, JadexLegretta(Regret)(PROBRABLY), GuyxNataliaxAsch(HEHE)_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - My Babysitter's Weakness**

_AN: I've done this thing like this. Each chapter is divided into 2 parts. The first part will be in Luke's POV, and the second, in Tear's POV. Things will change in the later chapters, so I'll just tell you then. I believe you guys can figure out who's POV the story's in, seeing as all of you are familiar with ToA. A horizontal line indicates a new part._

"Heheh," I snickered as I stealthily sneaked up behind Natalia, carrying with me this delicious looking cream pie. Normally, I would've eaten it for myself, but the thought of throwing this at Natalia... Man, that was too much!

Anyway, I made myself ready with the perfect aim. There she was, turning at the corner, with this pie in her face later! A few seconds... and I threw it! But... what the? Where'd the pie go?

"Luke!"

Oh damn, I knew that voice. I knew that voice way too well. Sad to say, looks like I've been caught. I looked up at her, hoping to smile my way out of it. But as I met up with her cold glare, there was little hope of that. I could see my cream pie(which I asked my friend Anise to bake) in her hands.

"What were you going to do with this?" she asked in her usual cold tone.

"It's for Natalia," I lied. "It's... a present?"

"Luke!" she warned.

I sighed back. "Fine, fine," I said, holding my hands up in defeat. "I was going to throw it into Natalia's face," I explained. Hah, as if she didn't know yet. This was the seventh time she caught me about to do something to Natalia this week.

"Honestly Luke," she sighed. "Have a little sympathy for the girl. Just because the girl can't cook doesn't mean you have to tease her about it."

"But it's the truth isn't it?" I asked as we started to walk towards the cafeteria. It was lunch time, by the way. "She couldn't cook a hard-boiled egg even with a teacher AND a cookbook by her side!"

"Even still!" she said back, her voice rising. "What you'r doing is far more worse than just teasing!"

"What do you care anyway?"

"I care because Mr. Curtiss asked me to look after you," she said, her voice sounding final. I knew why. We were at the cafeteria already, and I didn't notice! I saw Guy right away, waving at us. Looks like he got the best table in the cafeteria yet again.

"Caught him again, Tear?" asked Guy to my _babysitter_ as soon as we got to the table.

"As usual," she replied, sitting next to him.

"Gwaah!" Guy yelled, covering himself with his arms. He backed away from Tear, looking like he's with a ghost. I was laughing my head off while Tear apologized to him and stood up to sit beside me instead.

"Forgive me," she said. "I forgot."

"Nah, it's fine," Guy replied, recovering from his, well, shock. It's a really funny thing, but ever since he was a kid, Guy has always feared getting near women. I never actually met her mother, but I wonder if she was able to hold him then?

"Anyway," Guy started, carrying with him his sandwich and standing up. "I figured we should eat somewhere instead."

"Huh?" I asked. "Where?"

"Where else?"

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

"Nice idea, Guy!" I said as soon as we arrived at our lunch spot! It was the highest tree in our school, and probrably the oldest. This is the place where we usually spend our days talking about all the mischief I had done.

"We're goint to have lunch here?" Tear asked us as she looked up at the high tree.

"Yeah. C'mon!" I yelled back. Guy was already climbing up the tree.

I climbed the tree with much ease(I dare you to climb that tree in 5 seconds, haha!). I was about to lean back and eat my sandwich, but I stopped when I found Tear still standing by the foot of the tree.

"What are you still doing there?" I yelled. "Come on up!"

"I..." was all I could make out of what she replied. I couldn't hear the rest that she muttered.

"What?" I yelled again. "I can't hear you!"

"I... can't climb... trees..."

I blinked at that. Tear couldn't climb trees? There's something new you learn everyday.

"It's fine," she said. "As long as I can keep an eye on you, I'll be fine down here."

She was starting to eat down there, while Guy and I were to eat up here... Somehow, that just didn't seem right. Before I knew it, my body started acting on its own.

I jumped back down.

Tear looked up at me. "What?" she asked.

I gave my hand. "C'mon, I'll help you climb up."

"I told you, I'll be fine-"

"It's not right that only Guy and I will enjoy the view from up there." I reasoned. Just hurry up before I change my mind! "C'mon."

She took my hand and stood up.

"Hang on," I said, as I turned my back on her.

"What?"

I could feel myself turning red as I continued, "Hurry up and hang on my back! How do you expect me to bring you up there, make you float?"

"But I..."

"Hurry up you guys!" Guy suddenly yelled. "I can't start eating without you two!"

"So he says," I said. "C'mon."

And she did hang on to me. With her on my back, I climbed the tree, still with ease(10 seconds this time). As we reached the wide branch, she let go and sat on it. After Guy threw me my sandwich(he was sitting on the other wide branch), I sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked suddenly. "You look red."

"Uh..." Damn it, I couldn't hide it. Ah well, might as well tell her the truth.

"Tear, how old are you now, exactly?" I asked, not looking at her. I could see Guy, listening.

"Huh? 16, why?"

"Well... uh," I stuttered. My eyes widened. "You're just 16?"

"Yeah."

"No way! You're only 16 and you already have melons tha big?"

"Melons?"

I covered my mouth. I glared at Guy, who was laughing his head off, hitting the tree with his fists.

"Melons!" Guy yelled between his laughs. "Hahaha! Melons!"

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Look, Tear, I-"

I couldn't explain myself anymore. I was pretty sure that she wasn't going to listen, anyway. Her sudden slap really did hurt, but I somehow felt that I deserved it. Damn it, me and my big mouth...

* * *

"Ms. Grants?"

I turned at the sound of the voice of my favorite teacher in the school. She stood behind me, carrying a few test papers. She's the most beautiful (and strictest) teacher in the whole school, and that day, she was looking as pretty as ever.

"Are you alright? You seem to be angry," she said. "Did you and your brother have an argument again?"

"Oh, no," I replied. I felt a bit happy, for she was concerned about me. "It's not my brother, I assure you, Ms. Legretta."

"I see," she replied. "Then perhaps, it's that brat Fabre?"

I flinched at the sound of his mere surname. I was still angry at him.

"Yes..."

"I don't know what's wrong with that Jade," she sighed. "Asking you to do such a task. So, tell me. Did he do anything perverted?"

I blinked. How the heck did she know?

"Well... sort of..."

She sighed. "Well, you could expect that. He's a man after all, and you're a very beautiful girl."

I blushed at this. "Thank you, Ms. Legretta."

"I know something that will cheer you up," she said, getting something from her blouse's pocket. She handed that something to me, and I could immediately feel my cheeks turning red.

It was a cute stuffed cheagle... A very cute stuffed cheagle.

"You like cute things like that, am I correct?" she asked.

"Yes!" I replied. "Thank you so much, Ms. Legretta! But, where is this from?"

"Someone left it on my desk. I don't want that, so it's yours."

"Thank you. I feel much better now."

* * *

_I can't believe it_, I said to myself as I turned my back to leave. _So, Tear likes cute stuff, huh?

* * *

_

_AN: Yay, done. Oh yah, who the third person is is a secret! Anyway, 1st chappie's done! PLEASE VISIT MY TALES SITE!!!_

**Individual Replies to Reviewers:**

**maybesomecake**: Physics? I thought Jade said that he wasn't good at Biology? The other generals, huh? Well, there's Legretta/Regret. Expect Ion and Sync in the next chappie. Thanks for reviewing!

**Picup**: Sorry if I couldn't update in 24 hours. This was already done. I just kept forgetting.

**:B**:Sorry, couldn't understand your review because of the excessive use of cursing an wrong grammar.

**Miken-chan**: I promise I'll update as soon as I can. Nah, not yet done with the game. I'm still at my first visit to Grand Chokmah. And yes, Legretta's here, and Asch will be in later chappies.

**anonymous**: Thanks!

**SamtheBranded**: Thanks! And yes, Asch will be here, fighting for his... never mind...

**Tear Grants**: Yes, it's hard to find. But have you tried **aefallen**'s LiveJournal? There's a lot there. Thanks for the little Tales skit review!

**PacWoman**: Thanks. Yes, and I can imagine Dist yelling his head off in the faculty room.

**T**: Nah, Guy's not a bad guy. But whenever he and Luke would get into trouble, Luke would say that it was entirely his fault, and not Guy's.

**Lowlander**: Thanks!


	3. Memories in the Rain

**Tales of the Abyss : High School Chronicles**

AN: Sorry if it took so long. Was busy with the site yet again. Can you guys believe it? We are OFFICIALLY affiliated with Symphonic Heaven AND Temple of Undine! I was too ecstatic to type the next chappie, so yah…

Before I let you read this chappie(if you scroll down before reading this, I swear, I will get mad and not update for TWO WHOLE MONTHS!), I'd like to ask a favor from all of you Tales fans out there. My site will be having a new section called "Fan Mail". All I'm asking you to do is send in your fan mail for any particular Tales character, and well gladly post the reply of the character you wrote to! (You know where this is going, don't you?) Please, I need it for the improvement of the site! Just PM to me your fan mail! Thanks! Once I get your replies, then I'll upload chappie 3. Please bear in mind that chappie 3 has already been typed and is ready for upload! All I need is your cue…

Luke: What, you blackmail your readers now?

Me: Shut up. Jade taught me how to do it.

Jade: Iya-desune…

Oh yeah, Legretta/Regret sends her sentiments to all fans of her cold side. She promises that she'll go back to being the cold-hearted God-General/Rokujinshou she really is.

Now, on with the story:

P.S. This is the last! I ditched the alternate POV thing. It sort of made me make a lot of grammatical errors in the last chappie 'cause I didn't follow my original storyline…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Memories in the Rain**

Her clammy hands clasped together in front of her, Tear tried to suppress the nagging feeling of guilt within her. She tried to search for a distraction by staring out the window, but what met her eyes were only the depressing skies of a rainy day. Her gaze shifted from the window to the delicate pink roses always found on Mr. Dist the Arts teacher's desk, but even its beauty was not able to calm her down. She occasionally glanced up at Mr. Curtiss, who was sighing as he prepared to confront her. She had no valid excuse for her recent ignorance of her duty, and now, she was about to face the consequences.

"Ms. Grants," he started, fixing his glasses. "It seems that for the past couple of days, you've been avoiding Mr. Fabre. If my memory serves me correctly, I asked you to keep a close eye on the young man. Would you care to explain about what happened to the task I have assigned to you?"

"I…" For the first time in her whole school life, Tear was at a loss of words. How the heck was she to explain that Luke was a good-for-nothing conceited pervert who called her chest as "melons"? She did not want to associate with such a guy. Not at all.

She looked back at Mr. Curtiss, who still had his eyes fixed on her, awaiting an explanation. She heaved a deep sigh, reached for the stuffed Cheagle Ms. Legretta gave her and squeezed it to release a little stress. "You see-"

"Jade!"

Mr. Curtiss lifted his brows as his gaze shifted from Tear to Ms. Legretta, who had just entered the faculty room. Tear heaved a sigh if relief. Ms. Legretta just sort of saved her.

"Yes, Legretta?" Mr. Curtiss asked her with a smile.

"I need to have a word with you." Her voice came cold and strong, giving even Tear the shivers. She was back to her usual cold self. "In private," she added.

"Maybe later," Jade replied, pointing over to Tear. "I'm still in the middle of something."

Ms. Legretta approached and slammed her hand against his desk, giving both him and Tear a bit of a shock. Whatever it was, it seemed to be quite a serious agenda.

"Now, Jade, NOW," hissed Ms. Legretta.

Jade gave a small chuckle as he replied, "Oh, touchy today, aren't we?" He faced back Tear and said, "Ms. Grants, I'll speak to you about our little problem later. You may go now."

Tear gave a weak nod and turned to leave. Before she could completely close the door behind her, she was able to catch a glimpse of Ms. Legretta massaging her head while Jade was now up from his seatm reassuring with his hands on her shoulders. Tear couldn't tell why, but it seemed so amusing to see them so close and together like that.

But she hurriedly lost track of what she was thinking about the second she stepped out of the faculty room. Her eyes widened as she saw, from the other end of the hallway, Luke Fabre on his way towards her. She refused to have any sort of contact with him, so she turned around to walk the other direction… Only to be stopped by Natalia.

"Hello, Tear," Natalia, the daughter of the country's president, greeted her. She was obviously just out of her Archery Club practice for she was carrying with her her expensive looking bow and a few arrows.

"Hello, Natalia," Tear replied plainly, trying to force her way through. "Listen, I have to-"

"Hey, your new task is to look after Luke this time?" she interrupted. "Well, he's on his way here."

"Listen, Natalia, I really have to-"

Tear felt her body grow cold as she felt a strong hand clasped around her arm. She was pretty sure that she wouldn't be able to break free this time, considering how strong Luke actually was. She finally decided to face Luke, staring into his bright emerald eyes. But it seemed as if the radiance has grown weaker. She felt both apprehensiveness and worry, for Luke seemed kind of out of it. It seemed that he wasn't getting enough sleep, and his very long hair seemed somewhat disheveled. She didn't know what to ask of him first; to let her go, or to ask what he was going through.

"Tear…" Luke said, his voice low enough for only Tear to hear. Of course, it wasn't really much of a problem, for Guy suddenly appeared out of nowhere and engaged Natalia in a conversation.

"You're doing so as of the moment, aren't you?" Tear replied, looking for an excuse not to find herself alone with him(LOLZ what is Luke, a perv maniac or somethin'? LOLZ)

"Please, Tear," Luke asked again, his voice sounding desperate. "You know what I mean…"

Tear heaved another sigh yet again. She couldn't use Natalia as a convenient excuse, for she was too busy teasing Guy about his Gynophobia. She faced Luke and answered, "Alright then…"

* * *

The next thing she knew, Tear found herself standing under Luke and Guy's favorite tree, sheltering herself from the heavy rain. Luke on the other hand, had his back on her, letting himself get soaked with rainfall. There was obviously something that has been bothering Luke for the past days, but it couldn't have been just about her, could it?

"Aren't you cold?" Tear asked him, breaking the sounds of the heavy rain falling upon the Earth.

"You know, something really weird happened to me," Luke sighed, still not facing Tear. "And I need your opinion about it."

"Well then… Alright."

Luke finally turned to face her. She walked over to her, soaked with much rain.

"Tell me,,," Luke started. 'Who do I look like as of the moment?"

"What?"

"Just think hard and tell me who I look like."

Tear studied Luke's face for quite a while before realizing who he closely resembled. Tear has only seen him once in a show about genius students, but he could never forget the name. It was…

"Asch…"

"You know him?" Luke asked.

"Not really, but I've seen him on a show before…" Tear replied, looking as if she was thinking about it real hard. "If that's the case, then you and him look-"

"I really have no idea what's happening." Luke added, sinking himself to sit on the ground beside the tree. Tear followed gesture. "I met Asch yesterday when I passed by their school. When I stared at him, I thought that I was in the middle of the mirror, being reflected by such a person…"

"Luke…"

"Now what?" he asked, looking a little angry. "Next thing I know, he's my twin or something? Well, I wont have that!"

"Calm down, Luke," Tear begged, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Luke stared at Tear with his emerald eyes, their sparkle coming back within them. "You are you… Asch is Asch. That's all that matters, isn't it?-"

Before Tear could finish, she found herself wrapped in a tight embrace in Luke's arms. She could feel his arms trying their best to keep a hold of her, as Luke buried his face in her hair, occasionally smelling her sweet perfume.

"Tear…" Luke whispered to her ear, still not loosening his grip. "I knew you'd comfort me. Thanks."

"No problem, I guess…" Tear replied meekly, trying to suppress the ever-reddening of her face. "Now get off me before someone sees us!"

Luke obeyed right away and released her from the tight embrace. On his face was a vibrant smile, the same smiles he used to give before. A part of Tear felt very happy to have been able to comfort Luke and bring back his smile, while the other felt like she was just harassed… well, sort of.

Just then, Luke started snickering for no good reason at all. Tear blinked. "What's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Man," Luke laughed, blushing a bit. "You really do have big melons."

"Luke!" Tear exclaimed, folding her arms in front of her. She was really angry this time. "This'll be the last time I'll ever hear those from you, understand?"

"Oh, alright…" Luke sighed. "I'll stop…"

Tear sighed again, but this time, caught sight of the wide blue sky. The skies were clear again, not a cloud in sight. The sun happily shone all over the school grounds, giving the drops of water a glimmer of life. Tear stared in awe at this magnificent beauty created by nature itself in front of her. She could see things that normal people wouldn't really appreciate.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said Luke from behind her. Well, it seemed that someone understood its beauty after all.

Tear looked back at him with a smile and nodded, feeling the gentle wind pass by.

"Tear…"

"Hm?"

"If I can't use melons, can I use coconuts then?"

"What?" Tear yelled, anger in her voice. It seemed like her little assignment was never going to end. She sighed again for the nth time as Luke laughed at his own remark. Luke was definitely not going to change without being forced to change…

_So_, Tear said to herself, a smile forming on her face, _Why not start with the hair?

* * *

_

AN: Now that's over, here are the individual replies to reviewers, as usual. Remember, if you don't send your fan mail for the Tales characters, then there might not be a chappie 3 anymore (Jade: Iya-desune!)

* * *

**Individual Replied to Reviewers:**

KawaiiNekoLover: This chappie probably answers most of your questions. And as for Guy, he looks young enough to be in High School, right?

Picup: Luke's not a good cook, but his cooking IS better than Natalia's so… Is that edible confetti you're throwing? (chomps)

Fox of Anubis: Thanks. Yah, I reread chappie 1 and man, I saw a lot of grammatical errors! I'm going to fix it once I have the time.

IndignationJudgment: Coconuts XD

T: Oh no, they're not twins. It's too cliché to put them in as long lost twins or something.

Tear Grants: Thanks! Don't forget to leave Luke in one piece, 'kay? LOLZ

PacWoman: Are you also a fan of FringexGeneral Cecille? Anwyaz, this is actually just chappie 2, 'cause chappie 1 was a default prologue and such.

maybesomecake: Sorry about Legretta's/Regret's OOCness in the last chappie. I'll try to fix that. Thanks for the constructive criticism!

RoGuE-WhItE-DrAgOn: Thanksz, LOLZ

Lillyflower: Thanks as well! XD

* * *

_I, who stand in the full light of the heavens, commands thee, who opens the gates of hell! _

_Come forth, divine lightning!_

_**This ends now! **_**_  
_****_Indignation!_**


	4. A Change?

**Tales of the Abyss : High School Chronicles**

AN: That's it, hit me! Hit me for this very, very late update!!! Nah, seriously, I was busy with school. And now, I'm even busier because the finals are coming up. So yeah, sorry VV.

BTW, a lot of people have been asking where my Tales site is. It's still fairly new, so I'm pretty sure most of you haven't heard of it. Anyway, it's "Abyssal Chronicles" found at www(dot)abyssalchronicles(dot)com. Please visit if you have the chance. And the fan mail? Forget about it.

**Chapter (oh damn I forgot what chapter number I'm on...):...**

LOL, just kidding.

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Change...?**

"What's this supposed to be...?" was Luke's suspiscious reply as Tear handed to her something that seemed to be wrapped in cloth.

"Your lunch," she replied bluntly. It may have been a gesture of affection to some, but her eyes remained as cold as ever. "I made it myself," she added.

Luke, apparently shocked to actually "see" this side of Tear, the _Tear_ he knew as strict and cold, the _Tear_ he knew as silent and uncaring, had his gaze shifting from Tear, at the food, and back at ear again. _Tear_!? _Making lunch_!? For _HIM_!?

Tear, looking irritated at Luke's lack of response, heaved a sigh and withrew the lunch box. "If you don't want it, then I guess..." She looked around the classroom. Her face seemed to light up as her eyes fell upon a certain blonde guy sitting by the window, quietly eating a sandwich.

"Guy!" she called.

"Hm?"

"You want some food? I made it my-"

"HEY!" Luke interrupted, snatching the food away from her and holding it close to him, as if fearing that she will take it back. "I never said I wouldn't eat it!"

With that, Luke unwrapped Tear's so-called "homemade lunch", feeling excited, and at the same time, a bit scared. He knew for a fact that Tear wasn't really the best in cooking class, but she wasn't exactly bad either.

Slightly closing his eyes, he sneaked a peek at the lunch box. Blinking at it, a small smile crept up his face as he saw what was inside.

Weenies, rice, meat, sushi (?). It seemed like the average lunch a girl would make for someone. Inside, he felt someone embarassed, especially with the his guy classmates teasing him at the very moment. He did his best to ignore them as he started eating the food, having Tear looming above him, which was somewhat bothersome.

"So... how is it?" was Tear's question as he was finished with almost half of it. The boys, by the way, already left for the cafeteria because they suddenly felt their hunger pangs as they watched him eat.

Luke looked up at Tear, his mouth full, and back at the food again. Okay, so the food wasn't bad at all. In fact, it tasted great. He had a few complaints about the size of the cut meat (too big), but that didn't stop him from realizing how Tear actually is a good cook.

Although... he didn't really want to admit it to her, so he waved his hand, telling her to ask later because his mouth was full.

Minutes later, Luke was finally finished. He handed the lunch box back to Tear, contents gone.

"It was... um... good," Luke said in a whisper.

Luke felt his insides jump (for joy, he thinks) as Tear gave him a sweet and warm smile. It was a rare sight for anyone in school to see Tear give anyone a sincere smile. Having seen her with one, he felt... lucky.

By this time, no one was left in the room. It was already thirty minutes past lunch break. It was just now that Luke realized that they were alone in the classroom.

"Uh..." he said, looking at Tear. "Are you going anywhere...?"

Tear suddenly kneeled down on the floor. He rested his arms (not to mention including her ahem front) on Luke's desk, facing him. Luke wanted to jump away, but somehow something inside him stopped him.

"T-Tear...?" he managed to mutter as he tried to contain himself.

"I'm staying right here," Tear replied, smiling. "And so are you..."

"W-What?" he asked, backing away a bit. What the heck was she saying? More importantly, what was she planning?

"Ugh..." Luke suddenly said, holding his chest, as if in pain. From thereon, his vision started deceiving him as Tear's face became unrecognizable. He wasn't feeling any pain, but it was as if everything around him started spinning. Seeking help, he grabbed Tear's arm and went toward her. She acted on impulse and caught the boy in her arms, as if embracing him.

"What's... happening to me...?" he asked Tear as he felt his body starting to go numb, making himself try to cling closer to her. For the first time (he thinks) in his life, he actually felt afraid.

But Tear was there, holding him, watching over him.

What was she, exactly? His nanny? His sister? Mother?

Lover...?

"It's all right, Luke," Tear replied, not letting him go. "This will all be over in just a second."

And with those last words, Luke's eyes closed.

"That took long enough," came a voice from the door. Tear looked up to find Professor Jade Curtiss enter the room, followed by Guy.

"Sorry," Tear replied. "He was a handful."

"I can imagine," Jade replied, shrugging. He approached the somewhat "dead" Luke, lying in Tear's arms.

"Well..." Jade said, both amusement and satisfaction in his voice, plus a hint of sarcasm. "The medicine worked fine."

Tear frowned at this as she glared up at her Physics teacher. "That was a pretty strong dose of... whatever it may be," she complained. "Are you sure it won't have any side effects on him?"

"Oh," Jade replied with a shrug. "I'm not sure about that."

"Professor!" both Tear and Guy yelled.

"Obviously, I'm joking," Jade sighed, pushing his glasses up above his nose. "I wouldn't dream of having myself fired from this institution. Honestly, you kids have no sense of humor."

"That wasn't much of 'a sense of humor' to us," Guy replied.

"Anyway," Jade said, handing a pair of scissors to Tear. "You know what to do."

"Right," Tear replied, taking the scissors. Guy came over and held Luke up in front of Tear, his back facing her. Holding a handful of his hair in one hand, and the scissors in the other, Tear...

* * *

"Woah!" Luke yelled, waking up from what seemed to be a really deep sleep. Looking around his white surroundings, he noticed that he was in the school infirmary.

Wait a second... the infirmary? Wait, was he injured or something?

Feeling anxious, he suddenly grabbed his sides, and was relieved to see that there wasn't any bandage (or blood for that matter) there. He threw himself back on his bed, wiping away his sweat from the sudden spooking out.

"Hm...?" Luke said as he sat upright again. "Something isn't right here..."

He looked as his hands, and they seemed fine. His clothes were still the same ones he was wearing since this morning. His height was still the same (okay, that was stupid). But something just didn't feel right...

"Luke?"

"Huh?"

It was Tear, peeking through the bed curtains. She had a smile on her face, for some reason.

"Tear...?" he muttered. "Tear! What happened to me?" he asked, standing up from the bed.

"Calm down, Luke," Tear said, coming to him and holding him back from straining himself. "Don't push yourself so hard."

"What happened?" he asked again, sitting back on the bed, Tear's hands on his shoulders.

"You passed out during lunch time," Tear replied, looking concerned. "Are you sick or something?"

Luke shook his head. "No, I'm sure I'm just fine..." he replied. He too, started sounding worried.

Tear smiled again. "It's all right," she reassured. "The school nurse said you're fine. Shall we go now?"

"Huh?"

"It's dismissal time already."

"Oh," Luke replied, scratching his head. "Right... what the-"

Luke reached for the back of his head again, feeling his hair. It wasn't long before he found himself grabbing the back of his head...

"WHAT THE HELL?"

* * *

OMG Tear, you're a good liar. And the last line was supposed to be the famous WTF but... 


	5. The Truth

**Tales of the Abyss: HS Chronicles**

AN: This update's really late. Feel free to come attack me. I'm usually found in my house, drinking black tea or hazelnut coffee. But first, you'll have to go through my highly rabid pet dog.

BTW, there are implications of TearxGuy here, but don't worry, it'll always be LukexTear in the end.

AND... because Luke just LOVES sucking up to his Master Van ...

**Chapter 4: Telling the Truth**

"He's still mad at you?"

"Apparently so," Tear replied, sipping her drink dry and making that annoying sound when someone tries to drink off a cup with no stuff in it using a straw. "Honestly, so childish."

"I kind of understand him though," Guy replied, lightly slapping her hand as soon as she tried to grab another smoothie at the counter. That last one, apparently, was her 7th one. "Who the heck wouldn't get angry at something like this?"

"Professor Jade ordered it."

"And you think he'll accept such a reason?" Guy sighed, this time taking his own smoothie, an orange flavored one. "You know he doesn't like teachers much."

"He likes Van."

"Your brother is a totally different matter," Guy said in between sips. "Luke sees Van as someone who teaches him good stuff. That teaches him stuff he actually ilikes/i."

Tear sighed more. "And I don't understand why Van lets him ditch class to go to fencing club... Honestly..."

"Hey."

The two turned and saw him coming. Not just the two of them, but everyone in the cafeteria was now looking at him.

"Oh my-"

"Luke is-"

"SO CUTE WITH SHORT HAIR!!"

And thus, the rabid fangirls started the squealing, leaving Luke in a troubled stance. Trying to hide his embarassment from everyone, he pulled Tear and Guy away to the outside.

"Hey, Luke, hold up!"

"where're you-"

Finally, he let go. He stood there, still looking a bit embarassed as Tear and Guy studied him with puzzled looks.

"Luke-" Tear started.

"I'm sorry," he said, actually having the guts to bow a little.

"Huh?"

A wicked smile grew on Guy's usually calm face, seeing a good opportunity to do something. "Oh Luke, we didn't hear you..." he said with a grin.

"I said I'm sorry!" he yelled, looking angry. His steam easily passed, and he continued, "Sorry, for not talking to you two for 3 days."

"Well I nev-"

"Aw, it's okay pal!" Guy cut in, patting Luke rather hard on the back, almost making him fall. "Who cares, right?"

"Gu-"

"Shut up." Guy hissed in a whisper to Tear, who was about to complain. "Can't you see he's apologizing already?"

"You guys forgive me?" he asked, looking innocent.

"Of course, right Tear?" said Guy, turning to her and wearing a weird smile that said, "Say yes already!"

Tear sighed even more, and replied. "I'll forgive you under one condition." She said, looking quite serious. "Tell me. Why did you suddenly decide to say sorry?"

Tear knew it. Tear knew that he wouldn't do something he didn't want to unless someone coerced him into doing it. Luke stood there, silent, and not looking at the two.

Guy, on the other hand, slapped his own face in disbelief. Why the heck did she have to make things just a teensy bit worse all the time...?

"Um..." he started, still not looking at them. "I... realized my own mistake and-"

"Like I'm going to fall for that!" Tear said in a high voice, almost as if she was scolding him. "If that's the truth, then say it straight to my face!"

"Tear, aren't you going a little-"

"YOU shut up this time!" Tear hissed at Guy, who suddenly backed away at the impulse of his gynophobia. Okay, so she's real angry. Bad move.

"Master Van..."

Tear's eyes widened. "What...?"

"Master Van said... that if I don't make up with his sister... he would have me expelled from the fencing club..." he muttered, not looking at her.

Tear crossed her arms in front of her. "I knew it..."

"C'mon now Tear..." Guy sighed, scratching his head. "It took him 3 days to make up with us. I don't want to wait another-"

"No one said anything about not making up." Tear said.

And that made both Luke and Guy say "What?" at the same time.

"Luke," Tear started. "I don't like it when you keep secrets, and I don't like it more if you lie to me."

"Tear..."

Guy stared at the two in utter disbelief. The way they're acting, it's like they're relatives or something...

And that just won't do.

* * *

"THAT'S IT YOU BASTARD!"

Ah, the usual school Monday morning: Natalia screaming her head off about something Luke did probably just did in Home Economics; Guy trying to supress his laughter but at the same time trying to get Natalia's good side; Tear also chasing after Luke for his misbehaviour; and Professor Jade watching from afar, also trying to supress his chuckles. Honestly, this is one of the best days in their school.

Or you could call it the metaphor of utter chaos, as Dist the Arts teacher also joined in the chase for Luke.Today was a little different from usual though. Instead of the usual "I'm-running-away-catch -me-if-you-can" scenario, it suddenly became, with Guy's suggestion "I'm-hiding-from-you-guys-find-me-if-you-can" kind of situation. And this is just something Dist doesn't stand for.

Oh well. Jade seemed to be having fun, watching Dist suffer while Legretta, on the other hand, didn't know how to act. She stood next to Jade, watching, debating whether she should join in the search for Luke, or just sit back and watch Dist make a fool of himself.

Of course, the more interesting decision dawned her .

And Tear, having Luke as her responsibility, joined in the search. Natalia, still furious, joined in as well. Despite threatening to touch and/or embrace Guy, he refused to tell where Luke hid himself.

"Luke!" Tear yelled angrily. "Come out already!"

No reply came from the deserted hallway. It was time for recess, and everyone else was at the cafeteria, and here she was, looking for her pet.

"Luke! If you don't come out now, I swear I won't talk to you anymore!"

Still silence. Okay, that didn't work.

"what's wrong?"

Before Tear stood the middle school's ever-formidable quartet. Anise, Ion, Arietta, and Sync. (Because I want Anise and Arietta to be friends) Anise and Arietta have been known to be best friends since grade school, while Ion and Sync, on the other hand, are known to be completely different twin brothers. Ion was more of a gentle person, and was very kind to everyone in school. Sync here, on the other hand, preferred not to talk much to others except Arietta and the others.

"Um, have you seen Luke?" Tear asked hopefully.

"Hmm..." Anise said while studying Tear. "Why? Did you have a lovers' quarrel"

"Anise dear, I know the middle school Principal..."

"Shutting up," she said right away. Tear turned her back for one second, and Anise's tongue was already sticking out to her.

Arietta, on the other hand, tugged Anise's uniform. While Tear wasn't looking, the two whispered to each other in silence. After nodding to each other, Sync started, "Actually, we saw Luke a little while ago."

Tear turned. "Really? Where?"

Ion smiled. "Follow us."

Until finally, they made it to the Gym Storeroom.

"He's here," Sync whispered.

"Yeah, right in here," Ion added.

"Why are you talking in hushed voices?" Tear asked, but also talking discreetly.

"'Cause we don't want him blaming us for this," Arietta answered, hugging her doll closer.

"Uh-huh..." Tear said, opening the door slightly. "Thanks you guys."

Tear stared as the look of indifference in Sync's eyes changed to somewhat an evil grin.

"No problem," he said, looking real... evil. Tear looked around, and saw that everyone looked the same way at her.

"Wha- AHHH!"

Tear fell miserably to the ground as she felt all four middle schoolers push her hard into the Gym Storeroom. Luckily, she was able to soften her landing with her arms.

But before she could yell at the four, she heard the heavy metal doors slam shut, followed by a soft click.

Oh no, she thought, they aren't...

"Have fun in there, senior!" Sync yelled, laughing hard.

"And we didn't lie to you, just so you know," Ion added in his usual soft voice. So he did have a mischievious side too.

"Let me out!" Tear yelled, banging the doors. Unfortunately, the room is actually made sound proof for an unknown reason, so yeah.

Tear heaved a sigh and sat on the floor, her back at the door. She hugged her knees closer as she thought of such sad things. What if no one came to her rescue? What if everyone forgot? What if her brother suddenly started a commotion because of worry?

"Tear...?"

She looked up from her troubled stance, her eyes almost getting teary-eyed. Luckily, they didn't show much.

"L-Luke...?"

* * *

Outside...

"Nice work you guys," Guy said as the four approached him.

"No problem!" Anise said with her cheerful smile. "In return, you're treating all of us to one luxurious dinner!"

"Of course," Guy replied.

* * *

And we end here. Sorry if it's too short again. Honestly, this fic has an ending, but no middle parts...

**Replies to Reviewers:**

**drachemeister**: Thanks. Goodie Luckie with your fic as well.

**Rydia Asuka**: Yeah, was in a hurry. So was this chapter. If only I had a lot more money for PC rental

**Akina Rose Sumora**: Thanks for the correction. I'll try to change it when I have the time.

**.Symphony.In.The.Abyss.**: Thanks!

**Indignation Judgment**: Hi Tammeh! Thanks for the review!

**Fox of Anubis** and **Arisu Tsuranu**: OF COURSE Luke isn't bald! WAHAH! Thanks for the review! But what if I DID make him bald? (Dist laugh)

**Narutolovesraman, Shikamayuki, Dark Dracon Knight**: Thanks!

Hopefully, another update is in order. If not, like stated above, feel free to attack.


	6. Accidents

**Tales of the Abyss: HS Chronicles**

AN: Woah, late update as usual. Or maybe this really is just my updating pace. I don't know.

Um, I'd just like to make it clear. They got trapped in the Gym storeROOM. It's a room, not a closet. Two people would never fit in a closet for eight hours.

So, before you start, a little advertising. Please visit my Tales site, www(dot)abyssalchronicles(dot)com.

-It has officially been THREE weeks since Tear was assigned to look after Luke. Yes, THREE. I make dates up :P.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Accidents... Dist laugh**

"I never expected you to be the devil you are, Guy," Anise added as Guy brought out his wallet. "Locking the two up in the storeroom."

"Hey, if they're not going to do the first step, then I will," he said, bringing out some money to pay Anise and her friends. He handed the cash over to Sync. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

"Hey!" Anise yelled, throwing a small fit. "Give ME the money!"

Arietta, Sync, Guy and Ion (still with that smile of his) all said in unison, "No!"

* * *

"Oh, damn it, you found me," Luke sighed, as he scratched his head and did that... um, hand thing.

"What?"

Luke stood up from the floor. "Ah well," he said, patting his slightly dusty clothes. "Let's get back to class so you can scold me 'til dismissal time."

"But-"

"I know, I know," Luke cut in, looking bored. "I've been very irresponsible and I've caused a lot of trouble for everyone."

Oh, so he's aware of it, Tear thought.

"But right now, I want to get out of this place. I've been here for more than an hour. I can't believe you couldn't find me right away," he said, sounding a bit conceited. Tear wanted to yell back, but more important things were at hand.

"Yeah, but-"

"So, anyway, let's get out of here-"

Luke tried to open the knob, but there was a resistance on it.

As if it was locked...

"The door... won't open," he said, still trying to turn the stubborn doorknob.

"Yeah," Tear replied.

"Why?"

"Anise and her friends threw me in here and locked the door behind them," she explained to him, rather calmly too.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Luke yelled, continously slamming against the door. "Someone! Someone, let us out!"

"No one's going to hear you," Tear sighed, sitting on the floor this time and resting her chin upon her knuckle. "This room's made to be soundproof from the outside."

Luke looked back at Tear, and the panic was evident on his face. "Who the hell makes a gym storeroom soundproof?"

Tear merely shrugged, while Luke's face suddenly brightened up. "That's right!" he said, rummaging through his pocket. "I can call Guy to get us out of here!"

Tear also lit up in the hopes of getting saved from that horrid place. Getting trapped in the gym storeroom was one thing, but being trapped in the place with inconsiderate, spoiled brat Luke was a totally different thing altogether.

Tear sighed as Luke frantically made the call.

At least Guy would be able to help them.

* * *

"Hm?" Guy said as he felt a certain vibration in his pocket. It was apparently his cellphone ringing, in silent vibrate mode. Class was already starting, so he couldn't answer his cellphone, whoever was calling.

So, without a second thought, he reached for his cellphone, and pressed its power button. He could attend to that phone call later.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Tear asked.

"He's not answering, damn it!" Luke yelled, putting the cellphone down and fighting the urge to throw it away.

"Maybe class is starting already," she muttered, sinking her head into her crossed arms. This was her first tardy record... ever. What would her brother think about this?

"DAMN IT!" Luke yelled, banging his fist against the door, startling Tear. Aware of what he just did, he muttered a "Sorry" to her. Tear simply nodded back.

"Do you have a cellphone?" Luke started to get rid of the awkwardness. "Maybe we could call one of your friends and-"

"I don't have one."

"What?"

"I don't have a cellphone."

Luke blinked. "Why? It's a necessity these days."

"Well for me, it isn't," she sighed back. "My brother says so too."

Now that she mentions it, Luke thought. Even Master Van doesn't have a cellphone...

"So..." he started again. "What do we do now?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" she replied, looking at him from an angle. "We have to wait 'til at least Lunch time and call Guy again."

"W-w-wait a sec?" Luke said, backing away a bit. "We have to stay here... FOR THE NEXT FOUR HOURS?"

"Yeah, I guess," she replied. Apparently, she wasn't getting his thoughts right, and just leaned her back against on the wall. "Do you expect to just stand there for the next eight hours?" she asked. "Why don't you sit down?"

"R-right..." he muttered as he sat beside her. Luke could feel his heart pounding faster and faster. Any guy would feel the same if they got into this situation, after all. He was to spend FOUR WHOLE DAMN HOURS ALONE WITH ONE OF THE HOTTEST GIRLS IN SCHOOL (according to what Tear's male classmates told him when he did a little classroom hopping a few days back). Who the hell knows what could happen to them?

NOT that he was thinking anything like that! Of course not! He WOULDN'T think of doing anything... anything... um, improper... He wouldn't, right?

"Luke?"

"WHAT?"

Apparently caught off-guard, he suddenly yelled out that last dialogue, startling Tear again. After another muttered apology, he asked, "W-what is it?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Huh?"

He stared at her as she brought out something from her pocket, watching her every move. He found himself covering his face with his hand as he desperately tried to supress the embarassment he was feeling.

"Here," she said, beckoning to him an open pack of something.

"Hm?" He studied the package for a while, then took out a piece of the food. "Chocolate covered pretzel sticks...?" (Think Pocky, people. Pocky.)

"Yeah," she replied. "I always carry a pack with me everywhere."

Luke smiled back. "Ohh. So you like sweet things, huh Tear?" he asked as he took a bite off one.

"Not especially," she said as she placed one in her mouth and played with it for a while. "Just these. Brother used to give this to me whenever he gets back from school."

"Oh, so Master Van also went to school..." Luke muttered, biting again.

Tear gave out a small chuckle. "Of course he did. Almost everyone does, silly." After a few seconds, she stared at him rather oddly. "What's wrong Luke? You seem red. Do you have a fever?"

Luke shook his head. "N-no!" he replied as he looked away. "I-I'm fine. Really."

Tear shrugged. "If you say so." She continued to eat her pretzel as Luke sort of rested his forehead against the wall. Actually, it looked as if he was banging his head against the wall, but only discreet enough for Tear not to notice. He refrained himself from looking directly at Tear. No, in fact, he actually didn't want to look at her.

Damn it, he thought to himself as he finished his pretzel. He never really got the time to observe her this up close before, and now that he does have the time, thoughts of her positive traits kept on lingering in his mind.

No, he thought. Tear is just a bossy, inconsiderate, and conceited person, just like the rest of the student council. She is just not-

"Are you done with the first one?"

"AH!"

Tear stared as Luke suddenly backed away at the sound of her voice. He looked as if he was terrified. Or rather, Tear thought. Embarassed even.

"Luke, are you okay?" she asked as she continued to chew on her pretzel.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine..." he sighed, wiping away the sweat on his forehead with his hand. "I'm fine."

"If you want another, I still have a lot-"

"Yeah, yeah!" he said right away, swiping a pretzel from the pack. "Thanks."

Tear raised an eyebrow at him. "You've been acting strange ever since we got here," Tear finally said, pointing one of the pretzels at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing!" he insisted. "Nothing at all!"

"Then tell me why you've been so uptight with me!" she yelled, starting to get impatient with him.

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"AM NOT!"

"YES, YOU ARE!"

The two glared at each other in silence, not noticing the sudden clap of thunder outside as the skies started to pour out their droplets of rain. The little light that they had in the storeroom began to dim as the rain outside became heavier and heavier.

Sighing, Tear stood up and looked around, making Luke curious.

"What are you up to?"

"Looking for the light switch," she replied plainly as she looked around the walls. There was indeed a tiny lightbulb above them, but where the heck was its switch?

Luke, feeling a little guilty for annoying the heck out of Tear, decided to stand up and help her look for the switch. He didn't want the darkness of the room add to his fantasies earlier, anyway.

But after about twenty minutes of searching for the damned thing, they still couldn't find it.

Luke looked up at the hanging bulb. "Is that even really connected to electricity, or is that just a decoration?" he asked with a sigh. Tear couldn't help but think the same way too.

"No point looking for it," she replied as she sat back on the floor. She was about to pick up another piece of the pretzel, but stopped when she noticed Luke here staring at her.

Another eyebrow raised, she asked, "What?"

"Um, I think you got some of your hair wet..." he muttered, pointing at her.

"What are you talking about? How can I suddenly get my hair-" she stopped talking as she felt the ends of her long hair. And indeed, they were wet. "Wh-where did this come from?" She looked at him back, looking for an answer (she thought he had pulled a prank on him), but instead, she found another question.

"Luke," she said, pointing at him with the pretzel. "So is your sleeve."

Luke looked at his sleeve right away, and indeed, it was wet. He stared at it, disgusted. He was known as the type who dislikes getting his clothes dirty, much less get them wet. Where did this water come from? Having a sniff at it, he was pretty sure that it was just water, but from where?

"Luke," Tear suddenly said. "Look up."

"Hm? Hey!" he yelled in surprise as a drop of water hit him right on the face. Not only one drop, but three consecutive drops of water came at him, forcing him to stand away from it.

Of course, that didn't help much, for the place he moved next also had some water dropping from the ceiling.

"Damn it!" he yelled as he took his place beside Tear again. That place too, was dripping with water, by the way. "What kind of a school doesn't take care of their facilities, anyway?"

"Hmm," Tear said plainly as she munched on another pretzel, completely ignoring the fact that there was water dropping right above her head.

"Anyway, let's sit somewhere we won't get wet," Luke suggested as he stood up.

Tear didn't stand up, but instead replied, "And do you even see a place that isn't getting wet?"

Having a look around, he found himself agreeing with Tear. There were drops of water coming from everywhere. It was almost the same as having them stand in the rain outside.

Heaving another heavy sigh, Luke slumped back beside Tear, making a tiny splash beside her and getting her school uniform skirt wet. Tear didn't mind though. Getting wet wasn't exactly something that bothered the heck out of Tear (refer to the start of the game, where they have to cross the tiny river in the Cheagle Woods). Instead, she handed him another pretzel, and he took it rather angrily and forced it down his own mouth. Things just couldn't get any worse.

And fortunately so, things really didn't get any worse. Aside from the fact that he was completely soaked, things really didn't change much. The next two hours passed with the rain still pouring heavily outside, and them getting wet continously. It was getting a bit cold, yes, but it wasn't something he couldn't handle.

He suddenly heard a small sneeze come from beside him. The thought then dawned him. Sure, ihe/i could take it. But what about Tear?

"T-tear?" he started. "Are you cold or something?"

"I'm fine," she replied rather firmly. That was so like her, pushing herself again.

"You're not fine," Luke insisted as he stared at her, actually forgetting the stupid fantasies this time. "You look pale."

"I'm fine, Luke," she insisted as she grabbed another pretzel. She didn't want Luke, of all people, to be worried about her. She was used to taking care of herself. Even Van didn't feel that much need to pay her attention.

Luke tried to think of some ways to make her feel warmer. He thought of taking off his uniform (there was a shirt under it) and give it to her to use, but it was soaking wet, so there's no point in doing that. He thought of, well, maybe, hugging her, but he was afraid that Tear might suddenly think ill of him.

He just sighed there and took another pretzel from her, munching the time away.

But after about an hour, her sneezes, and additional coughs, became more frequent. She'd do so every minute or two. To add to that, the downpour outside (and inside) hasn't stopped yet. This made Luke start to worry more and more. Now that he thought about it, he never really knew much about Tear, even after asking around about her a bit. He didn't know anything about the things she liked, he didn't know anything about her physical health, he didn't know anything about her habits and all that. All that he knows is that she's, well, beautiful. But of course, that was from the asking around he did in her class.

Not that he doesn't think that way too.

"Tear..."

"What-... H-Hey!"

Tear felt her face go red as Luke pulled her into his arms. She completely dropped the pretzel that she was about to put in her mouth, and she looked up at Luke, who had his eyes away. She tried to break free from his grasp, but, as Tear realized for the first time, his arms were too strong.

"Luke, let go!" she yelled, trying to trash about.

"Look, you've been sneezing and coughing for the past hour," he said, still not laying his eyes on her. "If I don't get you warm now you're going to come down with something!"

"But-"

"So just shut it and sleep or something!"

Tear frowned. That's a nice way to treat a sick person. She looked up at him again, and realized that he wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. She just sighed it off and relaxed a bit in his arms, her head leaning against his chest. After realizing that Tear had given in, Luke also relaxed his arms. Being in his arms like this, Tear was surprised to feel that he really was warm despite him being completely soaked. She could feel that nauseous feeling slowly fade away from her as she layed her hands on his chest. His heart was beating so fast... Maybe he was getting sick too?

Luke wasn't feeling sick. Of course he wasn't.

As Luke stared down at Tear, he could feel his heart race faster and faster. Of course, the position he was holding her in was a factor, but he found his eyes traveling around her. He completely forgot the fact that she was completely soaked as well. He also completely forgot the fact that the girls' school uniform is white on the top. He could see, as he held her, that the whiteness of the cloth was no more, but instead became something that was similar to translucent. He could sort see her skin beneath her uniform, and it was as if he was already touching her. At this, his face became so red that he let go of her with one hand and covered his face in embarassment. This led to Tear looking up at him again.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" she asked, concerned. Luke looked down at her and almost started to yell again. Her blue eyes, her soft lips; they were just right in front of him. Inches, no, centimeters from his own. She was there, right in front of him, in fact, in his arms. If he wanted, he could do anything-

Shaking that horrid thought off, he replied, "I'm fine..." and replaced his arm around her waist. "S-sorry to worry you."

With a last concerned look, Tear rested her head on his chest again. This time, her arms wrapped around him, startling Luke. When he tried to struggle away, she explained, "Just in case you feel cold too."

Luke took the time to think things a bit. It's only been three weeks since Tear has been his, well, babysitter. He hasn't really gone all out to know her more. Tear did do a lot of things to change a few things about him, like his attitude, his habits, and his hair, but aside from that, he doesn't know anything about her. Even he didn't have the courage to ask her brother Van, for Luke heard he was extremely over-protective when it came to Tear (up to the point of chasing one guy out of the fencing room with a sword that wasn't even for fencing at all. It was a mystery where he got it). And now, here he was, actually starting to like her for who she is, and being a damn jerk about it too. He was a jerk from the start, and he's still a jerk up to the end. That's what he thought Tear thinks of him at the moment.

Somehow, that hurt him inside a little.

His train of thought got distracted by the loud sound of the school bell ringing, signaling the time for lunch. He needed a distraction from her, fast, so he got his cellphone from his pocket and was about to attempt to call Guy, but forgot that Tear was still around him.

"Tear, could you get off for a second?" he said. "I need to call Guy again."

"Huh? Oh right..."

Finally, Luke thought. We'll be out of here in no-

"Oh no..."

"What's wrong?" Tear asked. Thos pretzels were still in her mouth.

"M-my cellphone!" Luke cried, looking at his dead phone. It only dawned him now but it was natural for the phone to be broken because he got his whole self wet. He tried the power button, but it wasn't working anymore. The whole system has been drenched.

"Damn it," he hissed, throwing the phone at the wall and startling Tear. "My dad's going to kill me for this!"

"Calm down, Luke. It's just a cellphone," Tear said, acting all indifferent again.

"Oh shut up," he sighed, his head hanging in despair. "Damn it, now we'll have to wait for someone to actually pass by this place."

"Luke, that's enough," she said, trying to comfort him by placing her hands on his shoulders. "Someone will get us out of here, I'm sure."

"What if no one does?" he asked, starting to panic. "What if we stay here forever."

At this, Tear sighed and bonked him on the head. "Get a hold of yourself!" she scoled. "Surely our families will start a search once they find out we're missing! And I'm sure Anise and the others will let us out once they've had their fill. So shut up and just stay... achoo!"

Luke should've been angry for getting himself sprayed on the face, but he found himself laughing instead. "Well Tear, you sure seem strong in words, but physically, you're weak."

"Yeah, right," Tear said, sticking out her tongue to him. "I happen to be receiving private training from Brother, if you don't know!"

"WHAT?" Luke asked, his eyes wide. "YOU? YOU know how to FENCE?"

"Of course," Tear replied. "It's a family thing."

"Hmmm..." Luke said, eyeing her. Getting a wicked smile on his face, he said, "Prove it then." He stood up and grabbed the nearest thing he could touch that was almost an equivalent for a fencing sword, and it was a metal pipe. Luke did wonder what a metal pipe was doing in there, but he brushed the thought off once Tear sighed and got her own as well.

"You are so low," Tear said, "Picking a fight with a girl."

"You can't fool me," Luke replied, getting his stance. "If Master Van really DOES teach you, then you should be pretty good at this."

Silence fell as the two readied they're weapons, aimed at each other. Surely, they realized, if one got hit, then it would certainly be one painful trip down the cold floor. Honestly, they don't think much beforehand, do they?

Luke was the first to make a move, thrusting the metal pipe towards Tear, accompanied by his trademark battle cry. To his surprise, Tear was instantly (and gracefully, he noticed) slide backward and deflect his attack with her own pipe.

Using the opportunity of their weapons trying to resist each other, Tear tried to push Luke's pipe away, but found it a bit hard to do so.

After that momentary clash of blades (oo?), the two stood afar from each other, their weapons clutched tightly in their hands.

"You're quite strong," Tear complimented with a smile. "But... Van's much stronger than you!"

Luke backed away as Tear lunged forward, the metal pipe at full force towards him. Acting on impulse, he used his pipe to block hers, and once again, their weapons faced each other.

For the first time, she realized, Tear saw fire burning in Luke's eyes; the fires of a passion he held within him. She then understood how important fencing was to him, always skipping class so that he could train with her brother. Aside from his eyes, his lips were curled into a happy smile as well; the same smile a little child shows when it just found a new toy to play with. For some reason, she felt a tingle of joy within her upon seeing Luke like this, looking as innocent as a ten year-old. If only he bore the same enthusiasm with normal life all the time, then maybe he wouldn't be such a mischievous guy.

That train of thought, however, made Tear lose a little of her concentration. Seeking the opportunity, Luke pushed her back with the pipe. He was able to catch Tear off-guard, and was about to fall to the floor, signalling her defeat.

A jump of joy swirled in Luke's stomach, having defeated another student of Master Van's (Luke was able to defeat all of the Fencing Club members, and was intrigued to find out Tear herself has Van as a teacher), but a swirling, sick feeling lurched at the back of his mind.

Oh my God I just hurt Tear...

Without thinking twice, he himself lunged forward and slid himself on the wet floor, right below Tear herself. Things happened so fast, Luke hitting his head on a nearby box, dropping his metal pipe and making a loud clanking noise. All he knew was that he was successful in cushioning her fall, feeling her body fall on his own.

Although, what he felt afterwards wasn't exactly something that added up correctly in his mind...

He tried to call Tear's attention, but he couldn't talk at all. Something was blocking his lips from talking, something soft, and somehow, sweet.

God no, he thought as he slowly opened his eyes to see what the heck just happened.

His eyes widened as he saw, and confirmed, what was blocking his lips from talking. And it turns out, he's not the only one who has realized, for Tear's eyes stared at his own in shock.

The two didn't know how to react to each other like this, they have no idea at all. The feeling they felt was both sweet, but somehow, wrong. Their thoughts were fighting within them, whether or not to let go of interlocked lips. It was something new for them, but somehow, satisfying.

Before Tear could do something and stop what was happening, Luke had already closed his eyes, paying no more heed to her reaction (not that she was reacting violently, anyway).

Before he knew it, Luke was already enjoying the depth of their kiss, brushing his fingers against her soft auburn hair, forgetting everything else that mattered, even just for this second.

"You guys!" a voice outside called, apparently Guy's. "You okay in there?"

"Ah!" Tear yelled, pulling herself away, her face flustered from what just happened.

Luke merely stared, asking himself about what the heck he had just done.

Before Guy could enter the room, Tear had pulled herself up, and so did Luke. They stood together, but could not muster up the courage to face each other.

Finally, Guy came in, a pleasedon'thurtmeit'sjustajoke look on his face. "Listen, you two, I- Woah, what the heck happened to you two?" he pointed out, noticing their wet clothes.

The two didn't answer, leaving Guy in a weird disposition.

"Uh, hello?" he asked once more.

"Nothing happened," Tear finally answered, but still not showing her face. She quickly took the chance and started to rush out of the gym storeroom.

"Tear!" Luke called, and she stopped right away. "Listen, I'm sorry, I-"

"It's all right," she replied, cutting him off. "It's really fine." Before she could completely leave the room, she added, "I... had fun."

Guy stared as Tear passed him by, all wet and looking extremely flustered. He wanted to ask her what the heck was wrong, but the mere thought of that kind of alreadytriggered his gynophobia...

He then saw Luke approach, also in the same wet predicament, only that he didn't look flustered: he looked sort of happy.

"Luke... what the hell happened in there?"

"That's a secret," he replied with a smile, looking at Tear as she ran off.

* * *

AN: If you guys also play Kingdom Hearts, go to YouTube, and type "lol Kingdom Hearts" at the search engine. From the results, watch the video by LandCow. Something to laugh about when you're feeling down, or something.

If possible, bring your favorite snack along next chapter, and don't forget that whenever you lie to someone, regardless how small, Jade kills a cheagle, and eats it afterwards. If you want to save Mieu's dying race, I suggest you refuse lying to other people.

Wait a sec, what the h-.

Don't think the end is near! This fic's going to be at least 20 chapters, so watch out!

* * *

**INDIVIDUAL REPLIES TO REVIEWERS:**

Dark Dracon Knight: No, thank YOU for reviewing XD And what the heck are you going to do?

iolar abu: It's not a closet; Thanks as always.

Rydia Asuka: It's not a closet; I kind of still don't have the hand of the tenses, even if I did pass that subject... And I don't like using that reply button . Kind of gives readers something to look forward to besides the fic. Thanks as always!

killerbunbun: Pitch forks don't work either. Wasabi-flavored potato chips do :D. Thanks as always.

cherryblossoms24: Nah, Luke was originally hiding in there, and the four happened to see him rush in there to hide. Thanks as always.

orange: Peony? Principal? Maybe... And Asch? Next chapter, promise :D! Thanks as always!

Akina Rose Sumora, arisu tsuranu, and Fox of Anubis: Thanks as always you guys!


End file.
